Total Drama Trailer
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: The TD gang is getting back together! Read the full story this Easter! (Based on the 2011 film The Muppets)
_**StarHeart Specials**_

"Would ya look at that," Sam commented.

"Ah! Ha ha ha ha," Spud laughed.

* * *

 _"We are the kids of Total Drama," Sam introduced._

* * *

 _"Hello,"_ Topher popped up with a razor.

 _"Hello,"_ Rodney pooped up with a small container of shaving cream.

 _"Hello,"_ Justin popped up with a pair of scissors and a comb.

 _"Hello,"_ Ellody popped up with an axe.

* * *

 _"And these are our biggest fans."_

* * *

Devin, Carrie and Sierra arrived at the bus stop.

* * *

"Yeah!," Devin cheered.

* * *

Sierra laughed excitedly as she ran towards the tv, only to hit her face on the screen and slide off.

* * *

"You excited for our big trip to LA?," Devin asked Carrie who nearly squealed with excitement.

* * *

As Devin helped a slightly burnt Sierra sit up, Carrie looked ahead and tapped Devin shoulder, "Guys, I think there's someone coming."

 _"Excuse me?"_

It was none other than Sam Small himself.

Sierra fainted.

"Good grief," Sam sighed.

* * *

 _ **StarHeart Specials presents...**_

* * *

"You guys are so talented!," Sierra told Sam.

"Check it out! Fart shoes!," Owen was wearing shoes with a whoopee cushion tied to each one. He stepped on them and they made a far sound with each step.

Sam shrugged.

* * *

 _ **The biggest event in Hollywood history**_

* * *

"The Total Drama spectacular! Yay!," Sam introduced.

* * *

"That is awesome!," Devin excited.

* * *

 ** _There's just one problem..._**

* * *

"I'm gonna shoot straight. You guys aren't famous anymore," the network executive told the kids.

"Yeesh! I wish she'd shot a little more curvy," Owen commented out-loud.

* * *

"Let's just start at the bottom and work our way back up to the top," Sam told his friends.

* * *

"Can't you see I'm busy here?," Dakota said with a donut in her mouth.

* * *

"Come on guys, let's go- -!"

The door opened on Sam.

The others all winced.

* * *

 _ **Step one:**_

* * *

"Were you on The Big Bang Theory?," Rico Rodriguez asked.

Sam nodded his head, "Yes I was!"

* * *

 _ **Tour the world**_

* * *

"We should travel by map!," Owen suggested.

"TO PARIS!," they all shouted.

Owen pushed the, _'Travel By Map,'_ button, and soon, they were on the Mediterranean coast of France.

Devin rolled down the window and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _ **Step two:**_

 _ **Rehearse the show**_

* * *

"I'm doing a duet with my _new dance partner,"_ Dakota stepped aside, revealing Alejandro.

 _"Hola,"_ his smile flashed.

Sam sighed.

"Let's try that lift again, shall we?," Dakota walked to the other side of the room.

Alejandro sighed, "Ok, but on my count this time, alright?," he held out his arms, "One, two, thre- -"

Dakota started to early and they both fell down.

* * *

 _ **Step, uh, final:**_

* * *

"I believe in you and you and you and- -well, all of you!," Sam told his friends.

Dakota sighed romantically.

* * *

"And now, dancing girls!," Sam introduced.

* * *

 _Courtney: I see you driving around town with the guy I love_

 _And I'm like, forget you!_

* * *

 _ **Make the most sensitive...**_

* * *

Leonard pushed down on the lever, only to blow up himself instead of the dynamite, "Ha!," he passed out.

* * *

 _ **Distinguished...**_

* * *

"Prepare yourselves for head-bowling!," Izzy held up a bowling ball.

"What?!," Jack Black was tied to a chair with a bowling pin on his head, "I am not signed off on this!"

* * *

 _ **Celebrity-filled...**_

* * *

 _Neil Patrick Harris: Mahna Mahna!_

* * *

 _ **And sophisticated TD story ever written! Ever!**_

* * *

"Have a seat," Izzy gestured to a row of toilets placed nearby.

"Thank you!," Owen said as he, Sam, Sierra and Devin each took a seat.

"I think I'll stand," Carrie told her.

"Comfy!"

* * *

 _ **This Easter...**_

* * *

"Is this story written with good diction?," Gerry asked.

"Nope! Total Drama's as plain and boring as it's always been," Pete answered.

They both laughed.

"Hey! Watch it!," Dakota told the hecklers.

* * *

 _ **Devin Sanchez**_

 _ **Carrie Dawson**_

 _ **Sam Small**_

 _ **Dakota Milton**_

 _ **And introducing the newest kid, Sierra Sanchez!**_

* * *

"AAHH!"

Sierra ran through a wall when she was too scared to go onstage.

* * *

 ** _And, Drastic Talent_**

* * *

Dakoota laughed darkly and snorted.

"Waka waka," Owoon said in a deep tone.

Owen shivered.

* * *

"You've been replaced," Dakoota smirked as Dakota walked up to her.

"Oh yeah?," she challenged.

Sierra looked nervous as she watched.

"What's that over there?," Dakota pointed at the other side of the room.

"Oh, what?," Dakoota bought it and looked away.

"HI-YAH!," Dakota punched her to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Total Drama**_

* * *

"Read story! Read story!," Spud chanted.

* * *

 **Total Dramanation**

 **This Easter**


End file.
